rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Sixth Element (v6.6)
For the previous release of this event see The Sixth Element |Stages = 8 |Goals = 34 |RS = 157,500 |Gold = 25/75 |Manufacturer = LAMBORGHINI |Main Reward = SESTO ELEMENTO}} |In-game description}} The Sixth Element ''(v6.6)'' was a special event in Real Racing 3 starting from Monday, October 8th 2018 and ending Monday, 19 November 2018. It was added with the . Players have a chance to win the LAMBORGHINI SESTO ELEMENTO and 75 by completing all stages successfully. The LAMBORGHINI SESTO ELEMENTO has been added to Tour Del Toro bonus series which is part of the Campionato Scuderia Ferrari career series in the Legend group. FAQ and Tips Before starting the The Sixth Element (v6.6) special event, please view Tips and FAQ for The Sixth Element Stage 01 (In Need of Repairs) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (In Need of Repairs) are rewarded with 5,000 and 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the LAMBORGHINI SESTO ELEMENTO on Dubai Autodrome. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Sixth Element Stage 01. Stage 02 (Fan Club Challenges) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (''Fan Club Challenges) are rewarded with 7,500 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the LAMBORGHINI SESTO ELEMENTO on Dubai Autodrome. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Sixth Element Stage 02. Stage 03 (Daytona Training) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (Daytona Training) are rewarded with 10,000 and 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the LAMBORGHINI SESTO ELEMENTO on Daytona International Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Sixth Element Stage 03. Stage 04 (Fan Club Challenges #2) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''Fan Club Challenges #2) are rewarded with 15,000 and 5 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the LAMBORGHINI SESTO ELEMENTO on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Sixth Element Stage 04. Stage 05 (Pursuit of Clues) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''Pursuit of Clues) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the LAMBORGHINI SESTO ELEMENTO on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Sixth Element Stage 05. Stage 06 (It's a Trap!) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (''It's a Trap!) are rewarded with R$25,000 and 10 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the ASTON MARTIN VULCAN for Goal 1, 2 and 3, and the LAMBORGHINI SESTO ELEMENTO for Goal 4 and 5, all on Circuit de Catalunya. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Sixth Element Stage 06. Stage 07 (Daytona Training #2) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (''Daytona Training #2) are rewarded with R$25,000 and 15 . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the LAMBORGHINI SESTO ELEMENTO on Daytona International Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Sixth Element Stage 07. Stage 08 (Showdown at Silverstone) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the eighth stage (''Showdown at Silverstone) are rewarded with R$50,000 and 20 . Throughout the eighth stage, players will have to race the LAMBORGHINI SESTO ELEMENTO on Silverstone. For tips and advice on stage 08, see this: Tips and FAQ for The Sixth Element Stage 08. Completion Rewards Footnotes Category:Flashback